


【觉军】不知道怎么写反正是个极限短打

by applepiecat



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M, 没有死亡的小镇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepiecat/pseuds/applepiecat
Summary: 全文几乎都是暴力描写血腥表现注意，ooc注意如有不适请立刻退出事后，微量色情描写主要角色死亡，但是不是刀





	【觉军】不知道怎么写反正是个极限短打

**Author's Note:**

> 全文几乎都是暴力描写  
> 血腥表现注意，ooc注意  
> 如有不适请立刻退出  
> 事后，微量色情描写  
> 主要角色死亡，但是不是刀

绿瞳的青年被摔在冰冷的墙上，头撞在白墙上发出一声闷哼，手腕被粗暴的折在脑后，腕处的手铐随之发出响亮的当啷声。他的身体上布着深浅不一的刀伤，还伴着干涸的流淌着的血液，略显狰狞的淤青在全身上下显露，随之一起的还有不可明述的红痕。  
在失血状态下显得发白的指节上留着带血的牙印，乳尖上也是如此，估计也是身上人所致。他的脸色不大好，除了惨白和刚刚释放后的红晕，还有嘴角不知是被磕破还是啃噬所致的创口。身上的军服早就在那场不知怎么开始的互殴到做爱中褪下，只剩一件扣子几乎全部绷下的单薄白衬衫，领口近乎被扯下肩膀，裤子和底裤也半褪下，露出隐约的交合留下的体液。Flippy并不是特别喜欢这样，因为Fliqpy这样的行为明示着除了做爱他今天还有些不对劲的想法想在自己身上实践一下。  
他倒不是讨厌Fliqpy，毕竟他们在一起这样几年了，他只是不喜欢满身是血被摁在身下被迫承受，事后还要和他在别的方面再翻云覆雨，虽然即使他们身体完整的只是做一次，结果也会是Flippy单方面的浑身伤口。  
Fliqpy从来不肯安分地做一件事，哪怕只是让他去切个菜，结果不出意料的将会是切好的菜和被弄得一团糟的厨房。在做爱这种方面更是如此，他会顺着自己的心思一套到底，要是有了什么新奇的想法也从不提前预警，毕竟打预警这种东西和Fliqpy几乎是反义词的存在，反正Flippy也会反应过来的不是吗？  
被铁硌着的创口传来刺痛，他刚想开口斥责压在身上浑身血味的人滚下去，却在第一个音节时感受到了咽喉处骤然加大的压力，他瞬间失了声，咽喉处刚才凝合的伤口再次迸出了鲜红色的血液，从Fliqpy的指缝中渗出滴落。窒息感和不可明述的红晕蔓上他失血过多的脸庞，想伸手给金瞳的浑蛋一巴掌，但是随着脑后本就无力的双手行动传来的铛铛约束却让他只能在Fliqpy手下发出颤抖的抽气声。  
不过Fliqpy很好的在Flippy窒息之前收了手，满意的听着Flippy发出剧烈的咳嗽，看着他在自己面前躬下身子，脖子上不住的滚落血珠，还有脸上滑落的被呛出的津液和生理盐水。  
他笑了起来，嘴角朝两边咧开，露出还带着血的尖牙，音色和面孔无不透露出他现在心情正好。  
Fliqpy也挂了彩，斑驳血迹和Flippy一样浸染身上的军服，不同的是，他并不像被自己压在身下的那人般狼狈，即使喘着气，他的衣着也整整齐齐的穿戴着，除了敞开的裤链昭示了刚刚结束的一次交合。他的手上不知是他自己还是Flippy的血液，粘稠且缓慢的顺着骨节滴下。Fliqpy却毫不在意似的拿起了刚刚放在一旁的匕首，狗牌因为长度问题轻轻的搭在Flippy腹部，巧妙的避开了那道过深的口子。  
他举起了右手的匕首，右手攥住，调整到一个正好能卡住肋骨的位置，随后轻柔的抵在了Flippy的左胸上，开始慢慢的往下加大压力。

Flippy感觉有点不妙。  
身在这样一个诡异的镇子中，他早就对死亡见怪不怪了，每个人都会在死后第一天的凌晨眨着眼睛坐起来，他们当然也不例外。被Fliqpy杀掉也不是一次两次了，但是现在这个情景下，这把抵在自己胸口的匕首仍然让他心里有细微的发怵。  
对面的人嘴角还挂着一点笑容，移上视线与Flippy相对，仿佛察觉到了什么，他的脸贴近绿瞳的青年，直视Flippy的眼睛。Flippy感受到了鼻尖传来的温热呼吸，锐利的和那把匕首无异的目光。眼神中透着期待，还有玩味的笑意。  
“你猜对了。”低沉而又戏谑的声音传入Flippy的耳中。

这太糟糕了。  
Flippy感受到刀尖以细微的幅度摩挲皮肤，给他一个羽毛般的吻，随后缓缓加大了力度，轻而易举的剥开那层皮肤，开始朝身体内部探入，匕首和肌肤相交的地方渗出细密的血珠，直到被重力扯下滚落而下，留下一条斑驳的小路。肌肉带点坚韧的阻挡没起到什么作用，匕首近乎畅通的开扩着Flippy伤痕满布的躯体，它进入一小半，稍许停下，细致的舔舐着他紧致美好的机理，然后再次长驰深入。  
他听到Fliqpy吹了声口哨，似乎是在嘲讽自己。现在他被痛楚撕扯着，完全不想说话，耳朵勉强还能听清楚声音，虽然耳鸣愈发严重了就是了。“喂Flippy，胸肌挺有劲道的不是吗？”在这种时候还肆无忌惮的开玩笑的人估摸着Fliqpy就是一个了。“你刚刚和我做的时候嫌没咬够是吗？闭嘴吧，疯子。”Flippy深吸口气，把话语从因疼痛而咬紧的牙关中挤出来，他现在感觉吸气就像火燎一般，只能尽量放轻呼吸，却无法抑制因为痛觉而愈演愈烈的喘息。  
轻笑再度传来，Flippy骤时发觉匕首已经触到了肋骨，而Fliqpy的力道也开始逐渐加大，试图用最缓慢的速度一根根的撑开保护内脏的那几根骨头。他闭上眼睛，肋骨被强行撑开的感觉比不润滑就进去还难受个几百倍。Flippy的动脉突突地跳动着，痛觉随着加快的心跳一次次的冲击着他的神经，细密的汗水渗出了额头，他努力控制自己不要发出痛呼。Flippy甚至可以在脑子里勾勒出刀尖卡在双骨之间的深度，匕首上的放血槽正肆意的蹂躏他可悲的肌肉，还有已经被刀划出伤痕，撑到变形还在苦苦承受的骨头。  
咔，他感觉体内传来一声脆响，然后是席卷所有神经的钝痛感，随着刀的一点点深入，这种逐渐增加的钝痛就像用锤子不断地锤你的脑袋一样要命，没有间隙，痛觉还在不断的递增。耳鸣在一瞬间好似响彻在他的脑子里，痛苦的同时让他烦躁的想自我了结了耳膜。Flippy发出了窒息般的抽气声和再也抑制不住的痛呼，就像一条搁浅的鱼在拼命挣扎，扯着铁链的手指已经把自己再度掐出了血，头朝左边避去，猛地起腿试图蹬开Fliqpy却被狠狠地摁住。仿佛这样就可以逃避这等痛处似的紧紧闭上眼睛，咬紧牙根让自己不要去想左胸姹紫嫣红的场面。现在这个状态他完全没有心思去把眼睛睁开看清楚眼前，毕竟Fliqpy的讽刺脸都快刻在他的DNA里了，随时随地都可以闭上眼睛导出在脑海里。他因为失血过多，现在眼前只能看到一片令人更加眩晕的红色马赛克。本来血液过少就够令他头昏了，他可不想昏死在这个情况下。  
缓慢的旋扭刀刃，刀尖和肉体尽情的厮磨着。握着刀的人感到了碎骨和坚韧却柔软的肌肉，它们被混合搅拌到一起，连带着血液通过缺口飞溅而出。伴随着对面人无法控制地尖叫和眼角溢出的泪水，Fliqpy的脸上染上了同样鲜红的温热，随着脸庞粘着的滑下，赞美了句：“不愧是你。”然后没有停滞的意思，继续往下。  
刀尖触到了心脏。  
这可能是Flippy第一次感受到死亡这么缓慢的吞噬自己的感觉。他的身体开始发冷，并且无法控制的开始颤抖，就像濒死的折翼飞鸟一样，颤抖着翅膀，却只能无助地拍击着地面，最后被死亡扯入永夜。刀尖没有一丝犹豫地继续捅入，像刺破一个气球那样扎破了心室，伴随着大量鲜血如放出笼的鸟儿一般四散纷飞，Fliqpy猛地将匕首顶入最深处，直到刻上背后的肩胛骨，他停下，然后看着Flippy的眼睛骤然睁开，嘴巴战栗的微张，吐出破碎的梦呓，气管中呛出的血液溢出，他似乎还想说些什么。   
然后Fliqpy倒数：“3，2，1。”  
瞳孔涣散，失去光泽，本来还有微弱颤动的双手再没了动静，因为心脏的传导而微动的匕首也失去生息，保持着插入状阻碍着飞溅出的鲜血。Fliqpy平静的看着这副场景，甚至嘴角还有隐隐约约的笑意。抽出匕首任凭最后的鲜血飞出再自由落体，就像当初他在战场上那样，然后他俯下身子，在Flippy没有闭上的眼睑处落下一个吻，再往下，亲上那还未失去温度的唇，舔舐他溢满血液的嘴角。  
他站起身，看着Flippy失去依靠倒在斑驳的血泊中，他整好自己的着装，然后丢下自己有些破烂的外套，披在Flippy开始变冷的身体上。


End file.
